DE 10 2009 057 633 B3 discloses a generic method for producing a built camshaft, in which first a rod-shaped camshaft main body is provided and machined. Surface machining takes place in at least one first axial part-section by introducing an outer surface profile, which extends in an axial direction, while surface machining takes place in a second part-section situated downstream of the first part-section by widening at least some regions of the camshaft main body. Generally, excessive introduction of heat into the components and unnecessary material weak points should be avoided as far as possible during production of the built camshaft.
DE 10 2012 016 672 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine having a valve drive that has at least one main camshaft, on which at least one cam carrier is arranged in a rotationally fixed and axially displaceable manner. The main camshaft is assigned a locking device, which interacts with a locking recess assigned to the cam carrier to produce an axial retaining force. The main camshaft also has a bearing seat, at least some regions of which are arranged in a separable bearing. In this case it is provided for the locking recess, in at least one locking position of the cam carrier, to bear against a locking element of the locking device at at least two contact points that are spaced apart from each other, the bearing seat being arranged adjacently in the axial direction to a cylinder of the internal combustion engine. This should allow a cam carrier of short construction and therefore a valve drive with a small space requirement to be realised.
DE 10 2012 216 941 A1 discloses a camshaft for a variable-stroke gas exchange valve drive, which camshaft comprises an externally toothed carrier shaft and an internally toothed cam piece, which controls the gas exchange of a cylinder. The cam piece is mounted on the carrier shaft in a rotationally fixed and axially displaceable manner by means of the toothing. Furthermore, a plurality of further cams is provided, which control the gas exchange of a further cylinder and are mounted on the carrier shaft in a rotationally fixed and therefore also axially fixed manner. The carrier shaft should be substantially without teeth in the axial region of the further cylinder, the further cams being provided with an opening, the inner minimum circumscribed circle diameter of which is greater than the outer minimum circumscribed circle diameter of the carrier shaft toothing. The further cams are each fastened by means of an annular piece, which is pressed in between the carrier shaft and the opening.
DE 10 2012 105 230 A1 and DE 10 2012 210 213 A1 disclose further built camshafts having axially adjustable eccentric discs.
The production of the built camshafts known from the prior art is generally complex and expensive, for which reason the likewise complex mounting methods known from the prior art are used.